


his first sleepover~ jancy smut

by persongoingcrazy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: the first time jonathan stays the night at someone's house and the first time he has sex overlap.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	his first sleepover~ jancy smut

“Is this okay?” He asked, looking down at her with caring eyes. Steve had never asked her that. He would always stop if she needed him to, and he would never hurt her. But there was something nice about being asked beforehand. It was innocent. She nodded, and before she knew it, Jonathan’s hands pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it to the side. She reached up to remove his shirt as well. “Can you lie down?” 

She did. The small bed dipped under her boyfriend’s knees as he crawled over to her. When he straddled her, she draped her thin arms around his neck. He leaned down and met her glossed lips. As they kissed, his hands slipped below her skirt to squeeze her soft thighs. She enjoyed the gentleness in his touch. He seemed nervous, which was cute, but she wished he could move a bit faster. Her hands trailed down his back and slid between his legs. His body tensed at her touch as she struggled to unbutton his jeans. For the first time, Nancy thought about the probability that no one had ever touched him there. She had never thought about it before, but he probably hadn’t. That thought excited her a bit. She would like to be the first. 

“Take these off,” she ordered. Jonathan got up quickly and removed them. She hopped up in front of him and pecked his lips before dropping to her knees. A smile planted itself on his lips. His eagerness was adorable. She wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed it teasingly. She giggled. Her tongue darted out to lick the tip. He gasped and put a hand on her shoulder. She dragged her tongue across his shaft and began sucking on the tip when she got to it. 

“Oh, my God!” He sighed when she took him into his mouth entirely. He jerked forward slightly, unable to stop himself. Nancy choked and reeled back. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” He said. He cupped her face, and she saw the panic in his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” she giggled. “You can do it again, just warn me next time.” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispered. 

“I can take it. I like it,” Nancy assured him. He didn’t like that. Jonathan didn’t want to think about anyone else touching her, let alone fucking her face. He pushed the thought away, though when her hands returned to his cock and she started stroking him again. “Do it,” she said, “please?” 

Her lips wrapped around him again, and his hands cradled her head as she sucked. The way that she was asking for it turned him on, but a part of him was unconvinced she could want him. She asked for it thought. He began rocking his hips slowly. She hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around it. It felt better than he had imagined it would, and he had imagined it. His hips thrust again, slightly harder this time. Nancy’s hands rested on his thighs, and in an attempt to encourage him, she sunk her head further. He pulled her head closer to his hips until she gagged. He let her up instantly. Spit dripped from her reddened lips, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She returned almost immediately, and Jonathan realized she really could handle this. 

His hands gripped her hair, and he carefully guided her up and down his shaft. It was shocking how perfectly her lips slid up and down, like she was meant for it. He thrust again, and she didn’t gag this time. He started pulling her forward with every thrust until her nose bumped his pubes. He was no longer letting go when she sputtered. It wasn’t hurting her. She knew he was getting more comfortable since his hips bucked faster now. 

His hands tangled in her hair, and she allowed herself to be controlled. He wasn’t very rough. She felt somehow as though he was using her and taking care of her at the same time. She had never been with someone so considerate. Occasionally, his tip would meet the back of her throat, and her eyes would water. 

She reached below her skirt and gently circled her clit with her index and middle finger. She moaned around the sizable cock in her mouth and slipped a finger inside herself. Impatient was overtaking her, but she didn’t want to interrupt Jonathan’s pleasure. It was his first blowjob; she wanted him to enjoy it. He was already beginning to lose control with jagged movements at a faster pace. She pulled away much to his displeasure. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” She asked, with a smile on her swollen lips and a finger in her slick pussy. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her back onto the bed. That was good because her knees were getting itchy from the carpet. Her breath hitched with the soft impact of her back, meeting the mattress. He was naked above her, and for a moment, they both paused. One of Nancy’s hands caressed his face. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“Thanks, I love you too,” he replied. Then cringed, realizing it wasn’t normal to say thanks. He was grateful for her love, though, she didn’t have to love him. Rather than calling out his comment, she kissed him again. His hands pushed her skirt up, and his fingers fumbled between her folds. Nancy’s hand hovered over his, and she led two of his fingers into her, then allowed him to use them. The movements were too hard and too fast, not that he was trying to be rough. He didn’t know how to do better yet, but she let him keep going since it was him. 

“Slower,” she reminded him softly. He slowed down. It still wasn’t enjoyable, but she wanted to be stretched a bit before he lost his virginity to her. She clutched the sheets comforter in her left hand and started stroking his dick with her right. The pace of his fingers began to even out, causing her legs to quiver. “It this good?” He asked. 

“Deeper,” she sighed. He followed orders, pressing deeper. Her back arched and she threw her head back. Jonathan took advantage of her exposed skin and began sucking and kissing her neck as he bucked his hips into her hands. “Fuck!” “You okay?” 

“Yeah, please, more, please!” She stammered. He pumped his fingers inside her. Amazed by her body’s reaction to him, he watched closely. She writhed beneath him, gasping and shuttering for a short moment before stilling. “Was that okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah… yeah… give me a second,” she panted. She put a hand on his neck and pulled him toward her. His dark eyes met her blue one. They looked at one another amorously and smiled. “Condoms are in my purse,” she informed him. The pang of anxiety that rippled through him was surprising. He didn’t expect himself to be nervous, didn’t think there was any reason to be. He reached over her to her bedside table and took her purse into his lap. After a second of searching, he found a condom and put it back. “You’re sure you wanna do this?” He asked, trying to confirm that he was ready to do it as well. He felt a bit dizzy and overheated, but the need to be closer to her was very persuasive. Nancy smiled and pecked his lips. 

“I want you,” she affirmed. He nodded, tore the package open, and rolled the condom on. This was happening. Their lips connected. He followed her lead, moving his lips in sync with hers. His body shifted lower, and her thighs made room for him between them. Her small hand guided his cock to her entrance. It was so warm. She sighed and held on to him, her arms around his back. Everything was sweaty, and blurry, and new. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, beginning to rock his hips. It was too difficult to kiss her while balancing his weight over her. So, he settled for nipping the side of her neck. “I love you.” 

“Love you,” she replied. Small whimpers and gasps escaped her lips as he thrust in and out of her. He didn’t have as much to think as he thought he would. It was very instinctual, like parts moving in a machine when it was turned on. It felt natural. 

“You’re perfect,” he purred. She really was. A gorgeous face, soft skin, and her hair smelled so fucking good; she was perfect. But, most notably, it felt good just to be in her presence. He was lucky to see her, to speak to her, to be around her, and now he finally got to be inside her. “I love you,” he repeated. 

“I know,” she said in a high, breathy voice. Her legs hooked around his hips, and she clung to him tightly. She knows. He sucked a violet bruise onto the skin of her throat and listened to her whine. Her nails sunk into his back. “Faster,” she suggested. 

His arms were beginning to ache from holding himself up, but he listened to her anyway. He snapped his hips more quickly. The bed creaked quietly with his movement, and Nancy’s body shuttered beneath him. He was growing impatient, grunting and jerking his hips rapidly. He tried to avoid causing her any pain, and judging from the moans and whimpers coming from her; he wasn’t. 

“Fuck!” He hissed, plunging deep into her as he came. She tightened her grip around him and held him while he finished. He collapsed on top of her for a second. Then he rolled over next to her and tossing the condom into the trash. There was a moment of serenity as chests rose and fell. And heavy breathing was the only sound. He turned and rested his head on her chest. Her heart was still pounding. 

“I’ve got you…” she whispered, feeling suddenly protective. One of her hands came up to brush the sweaty hair from his forehead. “I love you,” she added, kissing the top of his head. He hummed in response and kissed her shoulder, lazily. Her fingers toyed with his hair until she drifted to sleep. He stared at the ceiling and realized that this was technically his first-ever sleepover. He was a loser so, he never had any long term friends, and he was always busy watching Will or working when his few temporary friends had offered. The only house he’d slept in beside his own was Nancy Fucking Wheeler’s. Maybe it gets better, after all.


End file.
